powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 27: Our Bonds
is the twenty-seventh episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This episode features Makito's trial to determine his worthiness of becoming "legend"; it also introduces the four strongest of Infershia's Hades Beastmen: The Four Kings of Hell. Synopsis Makito tries to save the family when a powerful Hades Beastman severs the siblings' bond. Plot N Ma is very angry. Memmy has revived the Four Kings of Hell. Nai and Mea are freaked out, they almost killed Bragel and were part of the big war. They pass by Wolzard. The samurai bumps with him. He drops his jug, swords clash and they are evenly matched. Samurai grabs his jug and drinks his water. Meanwhile, Makito is filling in a list of shish kabobs for a annual family gathering. One of them always take charge each year. Makito shows them the menu, they all laugh because it is all vegetables. They get a signal of a Beastman. Samurai slashes a building in half. The six arrive and transform. They talk about their unity and he breaks it with a slash. Hikaru gets Makito out of the way and the other four are untransformed. Samurai drinks from his jug, out of sake and retreats. Makito and Hikaru un-transform and the gang says they aren't returning to the house and split from them. Makito goes to Kai and he drops him down. They realize what the Samurai did. Vankyuria makes sake with her Wolzaphone into the samurai's jug. Blurates questions him. Samurai says drinking gives him his power. Blurates says he doesn't trust those who drink sake. The samurai calls him a stick in the mud. At the secret room, the other four are mourned. Makito hears the door bell and runs to the door thinking it is his siblings but it is movers. Makito gets a letter from Urara saying there is no reason for them to live together. The movers leave with boxes. Makito enters the sister's room and finds Houka's door marker and the room is empty. Kai enters and calls Makito 'Green' and says he had no choice but to return because no one will give a room to a high school student and tells him not to enter his room. Sungel decides to visit the others without Makito because he is too passionate. He goes to Tsubasa's apartment. Tsubasa says Makito is a hothead and has no relationship with him and closes the door on Hikaru. Houka welcomes him with open arms until he mentions Makito which drives him cold. He is almost run over by Urara in her new blue car. She bought it on a loan, up to now she has only spent on the family and it has grieved her. Hikaru questions her but she says they longer have a bond and leaves. Back in the room, Hikaru says they still plan to fight the Infershia. Makito says only together they can succeed, he has his own plan. The four are called to near a river where Makito has shish kabobs for them. Hikaru watches from a tree. Kai knocks the shish kabobs down. Makito still stays happy. Uara says they must be individuals now. Makito shakes Urara and she throws him on the food and everything falls. Hikaru urges Makito to go back home. Makito is not done, he brings out the family album with pictures of them as kids. Especially ten years ago. He tells them of a story where they bonded as a family. Houka makes him shut up. They start coming around but they get a call and leave. The samurai is now big and the four become Majins. Fairy becomes Marijenball. Marijenball is no good against him. Fairy is knocked on Mermaid. Garuda and Phoenix are knocked down by the foe. Travelion and Taurus arrive. Taurus talks about their bond and does a special attack that destroys him but his sword shrinks. They all return to the spot but they are not normal. The katana arrives, Makito grabs it and he is taken control of. He fights Hikaru and his siblings. He knocks down the boys and go after Hikaru. Samurai's armor appears on Makito's body. He grabs the album. He slashes the album in bits. He slashed Hikaru down. He then burns the pictures and the four watch and seem not to care. They then scream his name and run towards him and hug him. Hikaru transforms. With Smoky, they slash the Katana and it is destroyed and the spell is lifted from Makito. The five hug. The katana pieces dissolve and Blurates collects the power with his staff. Makito receives a new spell. He returns the album and food all back to normal. Smoky and Mandora- Boy both appear with their own food. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Moving Service Staff: , , *Kai Ozu(10 Years Ago): *Tsubasa Ozu(10 Years Ago): *Urara Ozu(10 Years Ago): *Houka Ozu(10 Years Ago): *Makito Ozu(10 Years Ago): Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Sorcery Priest Meemy: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 30, *'''Viewership: 8.4% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Magiine Magiine (Changes bad things to good) **Mandora Boy starts talking with a Nagoya accent from eating Makito's barbecue. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Stage 25: Stolen Courage, Stage 26: Believe!!, Stage 27: Our Bonds and Stage 28: Eternally.... http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa